Angelic Figure
by xVerenaAldorax
Summary: The First Chapter of a Story of a RolePlay Character of Mine. Enjoy


_ She stood there alone in a large forest as the wind howled far above the tree tops. Her silver optics shimmered as she observed high and low at the area as she moved slowly among the ferns. Her golden wings barely brushed against the ground as a clearing was slowly appearing in the distance. The female stopped a few feet from where the shadows ended and observed the area for any sort of danger. The crows called out loudly as she emerged from the shadows. Her long black-silver locks blew slightly in the wind as she walked along the tree line. A slight frown formed upon cold lips as she starred at the old home she used to reside in when she was human. Memories cascaded in her mind as she sat in the cool grass. _

_ It all started when she was about ten years old. Her father was sitting by the fireplace and her mother was out on a walk. Sitting up she looked up at her father smiling. She had blue eyes and bright blonde locks. She looked at the fire as a smile never left the small girl's lips. "Daddy?" She said softly wanting to speak to him._

_Turning to face his daughter the male smiled at her. "Yes dear?" He asked as he kneeled down to be at her eye level and place a hand on her shoulder. _

"_When will momma come back? I made her a gift earlier." She pulled out a small trinket made out of branches. _

"_Soon my dear." He said softly to her and kissed her cheek before going to the next room. That was where Angel was very confused she stood up and tilted her head. Soon there was a loud crash as a man came through the front door. She screamed as she froze. "D-Daddy…" She squeaked as she looked up at the dark figure before her. She had no time to react as he scooped her up in one swift movement. Sudden darkness engulfed her vision as she screamed or thought she was screaming. _

_ That was where things were very hard for the female to remember what had really happened during that time of her human childhood. She sighed as she played with a few strands of her hair as she thought of her life. A man appeared before her as she looked up at the male. She tilted her head as her golden eyes starred into dark eyes. "Who the hell are you?" The man said with a sharp voice. He smelled of a human as she stood up and crossed her arms over plump breasts._

_ "The name is Angel Knightmare and you are?" She said with slight authority as she watched him._

_ "A-Angel? The killer that roams these parts most of her life?" The male stammered as he backed up from her. He knew who she was as he shook his head._

_ "Hm you know a lot about me I see..." With that she unsheathed her Katana with greatest of ease she severed his head in a swift movement. Blood splattered everywhere as she smiled slightly at the mess she had made. A soft giggle had escaped her lips as she stepped over the body. She had intentions on going inside the home to see if anything had changed. Opening the door she stood in the hall way thinking of the night she woke up in a cold room._

"_H-Hello…?" She called out as she felt she was being held down by what felt like chains. She looked around as bright lights were suddenly turned on. She shut her eyes at the sudden change in brightness. She could smell blood. Blood? Where was she? She said to herself as observed more there was a sharp pain in her sides. "Where am I?" She called out again but could not see clear enough. A light tapping sound could be heard as she squirmed but on causing her more discomfort. _

_ "Don't struggle little one." A soft voice that sounded faintly familiar filled the silence. She looked around as a dark shape approached her. "Angel. I have made you better my dear." That voice was familiar but she was still very unclear to why. She struggled some more as the figure bent over and starred into her eyes. "Its daddy…"_

_She screamed as she was very confused to what was going on. "Who!?" She shrieked as somehow managed to break out of the restraints. As she broke through the chains a strange feeling went through her body. Shaking and feeling scared she curled up on the floor._

The dark figure watched from a far corner as her own eyesight became amazing to the point she could every small detail upon her body and the floor she seemed to be upon. It seemed she was in a dungeon of sorts as she watched the figure move closer to her. Her eyes flickered to a dark shade as a sudden growl escaped her parted lips. Surprised by this she closed her mouth and fell silent. 'What the hell is wrong with me?' She said to herself as the figure soon picked her up. Starring into a dark hood she narrowed her eyes at the male. Or what she smelled was a male.

"Hello Angel…" The figure spoke a deep dark tone as she looked back at what seemed to be deep crimson eyes. She was half frightened by what she was seeing and at the same curious of who could this being is. She was still silent as he growled. Taking a swift movement he tossed her to a far wall leaving a dent in the brick. To weak to notice she blacked out from the blow only seeing the last Glimpse of the man leaving through a door. Darkness engulfed her once again as she fell into a sleep like state.


End file.
